


Ears and Tails...

by Quackyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catgirls, F/F, Fashion AU, Fluff, gender switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok doesn't know how she got so lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears and Tails...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairyminseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminseok/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Squid. Happy Birthday (Sorry this was late). 
> 
> I also hope you like the AU world <3 
> 
> Love you.

Minseok woke with the sun streaming through the curtains, she didn't really know how Lu Han had managed to turn the alarm off without her knowing. She groaned when she saw the time. "Lu Han" She said with a small whine, getting up out of the bed and starting to throw clothes on. "I have a meeting in half and hour." She tried not to growl. Lu Han just looked up from the bed, her hair was short, and dyed a ginger colour to go with her ears and tail. Lu Han's face was riddled with sleep. "Lu Han, where is my bra? We can't all go without one." Minseok continued to bitch as she searched for the under garment. 

"Bathroom." Lu Han mumbled, curling back into the bed, tail wrapping around herself. "And you like that I've got a small chest." She added, closing her eyes. Minseok was going to say something, but after finding her bra in the bathroom she just put it on and carried on getting dressed. She quickly did make up and tied her hair up into a professional looking up-do. She made sure her ears, that were a dark black like her hair sort of blended in. She - unlike Lu Han - wasn't particularly proud of her ears. She came back out and smiled at her partner curled up on the bed, tail wrapped around her. Minseok went over and kissed Lu Han. "Bye." Lu Han mumbled .

"Bye Lu, remember you need to be out in an hour and a half." Minseok reminded as she left. Minseok didn't really know how she had gotten so lucky, Lu Han was really something special. She was a rare breed of cat - but it wasn't that that was important. Lu Han was beautiful, kind and she supported Minseok, even when she was having a meltdown over the fact that her boss wanted spearmint gum and she's accidentally gotten peppermint and she thought she was going to get fired. She hadn't gotten fired but her boss had been really angry. She was the assistant to one of the most prominent Korean fashion designers. She got into work and was grabbed by Jongdae.

"Please tell me you brought the sketches." She said quietly, as if to try to stop anyone else hearing. "She's going to kill me if you don't have them." 

"I have them." Minseok said with a smile, "Don't worry Jongdae, I've got your back." She said before going to her desk and getting the sketches out of the bag she'd brought with her. She handed them to Jongdae. "Oh yeah and you're doing the coffee run today in return for me totally saving your life. She always has a soy, half fat latte with cinnamon on the top." She repeated, "and she'll want it pretty much as soon as she walks in, so you best go now." Jongdae nodded and ran off to get the drink. Minseok stood up when her boss came in. 

"Minseok my office." Minseok followed dutifully. "You're still sleeping with that model right? The rare one, cute face, ginger ears." 

"Yes, we're engaged, actually, you got an invite to our wedding-" 

"I have no time to discuss your personal life, anyway I want her for the campaign. I don't care what you have to do to get her to agree, but I need her to agree by tomorrow. We're presenting the collection idea today and I want to have our lead model announced tomorrow. So you better get her to agree." She moved to grab some papers before handing it to Minseok, "Here is the contract, I want her signature on it as soon as possible." 

Minseok read over the contract on her lunch break, Lu Han was worth a lot more money, and as a spokesperson for this campaign she would struggle to find the time to do other shoots. She also knew Lu Han was trying to do more acting roles. This wasn't the best option for Lu Han right now, not with where she was in her career. But if she didn't get Lu Han to agree then it would probably be her job on the line. She sighed when Jongdae came over with her salad, "I heard what she's asking. What are you going to say to Lu Han?" 

"I don't know, I don't think she should do this." 

"You can't think that Minseok, if she doesn't do this our boss is going to have a melt down." 

"She wants to get into acting, she wants to stop modelling and be an actress - so when we get married in summer we can start working on our family. She wants kids like as soon as possible." Minseok sighed, she personally wasn't particularly bothered about when or even if they had children, she would be happy with it just being them forever. She just wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lu Han and she didn't care how she did that. "I can't ask her to do this campaign." 

"If you don't you're going to lose your job." 

"Would you ask Yixing?" Minseok shot back. "She's not part cat though is she?" 

"Really, you're going to talk down about Yixing because she's part fox? You know she's not any worse that you." 

"Whatever, the point is, you wouldn't ask." 

When Minseok got home, and smiled seeing Lu Han lying on the sofa, in just her indecently short lounge shorts and a vest. Minseok went in and pressed a gentle kiss to her fiance's lips. "Hi" Lu Han smiled, "I'm cooking pesto - and I promise this time I have made sure my measurement are right." She said pressing a kiss to Minseok's neck. "Are you ok?" She said gently, holding Minseok, and moving to adjust the others bangs so they could look at each other clearly. 

"My boss just asks too much and I don't know what to do." Minseok said softly. "She wants me to get your to sign a contract. But I know you want to act, and I know what this campaign would be time wise. I know it's not going to be possible for us to have transitioned into you being an actress primarily, before we get married if we do this, and I'm not going to make you give up on that dream of yours so I can keep my job." 

"What kind of line is the campaign?" 

"Unique is beautiful." Minseok replied, that had been drilled into her for the weeks and weeks of planning that it had taken just to get to this point. "The clothes would be fit directly to your body - and there would be a Haute Coture catwalk in all the major fashion weeks with you being the main model. And then a line of more accessible clothing so that she can make _even_ more money. Which you would also be the model for." 

"How much?" 

"Not enough." 

"I'll do it. Your job is important, and I don't plan on doing fashion weeks after this season so why not go out being the lead." She said with a smile, going off into the kitchen to continue trying to make dinner. Minseok just watched as her fiance sang to herself as she cooked, texting Jongdae to say that she wasn't going to be fired when she went into work the next day. She felt a combination of elation and also sadness - she knew that Lu Han was doing it ninety percent because of Minseok's job being at risk. Lu Han would do anything for Minseok and that was something that was reciprocated. She was so lucky to have Lu Han and she knew it.


End file.
